Black and White
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: Angels and Devils never bode well. But somehow these two of the opposing sides managed to get along with their interest of freedom and free will
1. Chapter 1

**My own will**

"When will you try to act as you were told?" an irritated man darted his grey orbs to the young little lady dipping her finger in the river of red blood. It amuses her to feel the liquid quite warm on her skin. A good mile away she can hear the newly brought in souls that were bound to be boiled and tormented at the very sanctuary she favored in the depths of hell.

The sounds of their despair made her giggle, completely ignoring the man just beside her, already fuming.

"Akane" he gritted his teeth. The little girl by the river then leaves the entertaining sight of souls in perish and then gives her full attention to the man she had been willingly ignoring.

"Devils were known to be a hundred percent bad. So don't expect me to even acknowledge you, even if you are my friend, Shinya" she said with an amused smirk when he suddenly felt a twitch near his lips.

Her amusement then turns serious "I am bored of this domain, may it be my home or not"

"You are not allowed to leave the rings of hell" he informed her "HE will never let you"

"The old man is just an old fart who knows no fun" she stands up, swinging her tail as she flips her hair, revealing hidden horns on each side above her ear embedded to her skull.

"And you're suppose to embody this 'fun'?" he tried to emphasize the word with an amused smile. That word had gotten her in both trouble and glory.

In trouble, it terms as to managing to free souls from the depths of hell and for glory, it's about managing to have one of the heirs to the throne of light ambushed and killed, serving great victory to the Demons lurking in the dark.

"It's never meant to be as childish as it seems…" she noted as she twirled her tail on Shinya's own. The messy haired lad smiled, entwining their tails, something they have done most of the time to signify agreement.

"Then what is it? We can't have the next heir of hell acting like a child when it comes to concerns about the domain" he said. This quickly made him flinch as Akane's tail twisted his far too tightly. She turns to him with a frown.

"When it comes to my birthplace, rest assured I will do everything exceeding my abilities" her expression of pure seriousness and determination had always made Shinya feel a soft spot for her.

She knows her place and time. She will never leave such duties behind too easily; it was she was born for, for why she was created.

Shinya nodded and ruffles her hair, making sure to rub her horns that curved above her ears. It always made her relax and that just does the trick. Her face had turned to a carefree expression.

She went to one of the trees, pulling Shinya along with her tail. They were souls that had transformed this gloom of a forest. Trees made of living souls. Akane then leans her back on to one, her eyes full of mischief and Shinya didn't like it one bit.

"I will head to the middle surface. With or without my Father's consent" she said all too seriously. Shinya only raised an eyebrow, he knew there was something missing from that piece of information she had just announced.

"And you're helping me" she smiled. This got him smiling back. He could never resist her when her eyes shined with such determination.

"I knew you would say that" he grinned.

* * *

Angels were supposedly everything about white. And that's the very reason this man known to be of such pure light is the next and the very last hope for an heir. Pure silk white hair to his white clothes, and of course the additional Halo and wings that's signifies what he is, a pure white Angel.

For the past days, he has engrossed himself of the fine literatures he'd find none other than just below him; the middle surface.

Many of the trustees of the current ruler of the heavens have had their concerns about the young heir. He would never do as he was told. His mind had worked on an entirely different scale that not many understood his predicament.

But one did, and she wasn't even someone that seemed befitting near such pure light. The Angel of Death, Oryou.

Her wings and her long smooth hair conveyed the color of the night, pure darkness. But as much as other would not agree that the heir become better friends with her, he did so otherwise. Completely ignoring the disdained eyes of those around him, he had had enough.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, considering floating rather than to stay put and be comfy with the Clouds. Her hair swaying and then rising as a breeze of wind brushed pass them.

"I've never been able to go against what's ordered of me…I feel as though a caged bird" He muttered, closing his book, having finished it to the last word.

"You've befriended me" she countered, tilting her head to the side, swaying her dark silky hair.

This made him smile. Taking locks of her hair as they swayed freely, he locks them with his fingers and plants a lingering kiss to their tips.

Though any other girl would have flustered, Oryou had never minded such. She had considered it as playful gestures but never intimate. But the flutters she received in her stomach were never a thing she denied.

"Shogo?" She called. He willingly looks up to her amethyst orb, questioning. His lips were still planted to the tips of her hair. And that just made her feel her cheeks turn to a pale pink.

"You wish to be free?" she asked, ignoring her own heightened feelings as he removes his hand from her hair and stairs down, looking out to the many people in the middle surface.

"Of course, I prayed for nothing more than that of my own will"

"Is that what you wish to fulfill after you inherit this kingdom?" she asked, resting her hands on his shoulder, and her head on top of them.

Shogo never bothered of her closeness and only smirked.

"I believe things would be quite different if I were to be in charge….the other would have done well"

"But he is dead" she muttered, leaning her head to his "THEY killed him. And the ruler said it is because he had not obeyed" Shogo just felt like snorting as he replies.

"Well he had the free will to explore their domain. And those who were there had the freewill to kill" he began to brush a few strands of her hair behind her ear. It only made Oryou lean on to him as she floated behind him. He continued.

"And that freedom is what I ask. To do as I please without such rules binding me. Without a system that controlled me like a mere puppet"

Oryou smiled. From the first encounter they had. He had proven himself amusing to the angel of death. Not even fearing of what she does, this is taking one's life. He had become her friend and companion through small talks. And she was proud to even consider that she was the only rule that Shogo had managed to break and to keep breaking by spending time with her.

"But of course…" he sighs, taking up his now abandoned book. Oryou left his shoulder and stood behind him "Not much of it seems to be reachable as of the moment" he seemed rather disappointed. Oryou never liked seeing him with such a sour expression and had even gotten an idea that would prove strife.

"Then why not a small vacation?" she insisted. The almost retreating heir suddenly stops and gives her a curious glance.

"The middle surface had proven freedom in a lot of different perspective" she smiled, looking down and then back at the amber orbs of the pure angel "And one of which can be categorized to your predicament"

This had gotten Shogo looking intently at her amethyst eyes. He knew she wasn't lying or inventing such false stories. This lovely lady had been to the middle earth far too many times anyone else has. She is the one of which to cute lifeline and escort the souls to their genuine guides; either to hell or Heaven. With another minute of consideration, he smiles.

"I guess breaking of a rule for a second time would not hurt?" this had gotten Oryou smiling.

* * *

**Alright, something new. I know I should be updating my different stories, but this is actually for a friend and we somehow have a deal about this particular Anime. I would continue this little FanFiction story if I ever get a considerate five and more reviews after a week. If not, I would have to cut it down. Much like a tree in a way. So to those who read, Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vacation Cut Short**

It was pouring rain, cold and wet. She could get used to this. Akane smiles as she looks lifts her head up to the night sky of the middle surface. Sure the blasted angels lived above, but she sure can't deny she liked what they bless the middle surface with. It never rained below. It was always burning hot, a heat that can torment a sinful human soul to its very core, and she liked it that way. But a little rain wouldn't hurt right?

"Be Careful" her thoughts were suddenly cut by the voice of her accomplice in her escape. Shinya was hanging on to the portal or 'crack' they've conjured up to get to the surface.

She kneeled down in front of her friend, smiling mischievously.

"When haven't I?" he knew she wasn't going to keep her word.

"I better close this up before your father noticed one of the holes has been opened" he sighed as he began to pull the end of the crack so it can be closed. Akane just stared at him, and at one point she had an urge kicking inside of her that she just can't pass by.

Without thinking, she pulls Shinya's tie, and makes him face her eye to eye.

The devil stops closing the crack and just stared to the blazing brown eyes of his companion. He wasn't expecting this sudden closeness and he could feel the flushing of his cheeks and soon beginning to tint pink.

But that had gone unnoticed by hell's princess as she suddenly kisses him on the forehead. Just that contact had sent Shinya straight into reddened cheeks. But Akane wasn't aware. She left her lips to linger on his forehead while she thinks through what she was doing.

'_This is seriously messed up….what the hell am I doing? I feel like I'm saying good bye…Idiot, I am saying good bye…but why does it seem too long?'_

Since she couldn't make up her mind, she let the subject down and stared at a tomato faced Shinya who has been as clueless as her in her own actions. With a laugh, she lets go of his tie letting him fall back into the depths of hell. But not until she had told him:

"Look at you…You look like hell!" and then she closed the crack. Leaving what was left as traces to what was opened. And no human would ever know that those cracks on the earth were once used to open up for demons to flee thoroughly in their world. How oblivious they are.

She stands from where she kneeled and had done a few stretching. Soon, she pulls off her illusion and hides her horns and tail. Now wearing black shoes with knee high socks, a short pleated brown skirt, and a long sleeved white blouse underneath a woven plaid vest.

She smiled as she ran away from the alley she was in to take cover from the rain, just as the others were doing so. Her vacation has now started.

* * *

"You are sure about this, right?" Oryou asked for a final confirmation. She was wrapped up by the heavenly clouds, her wings and hair the only contrast to the puff of pure white. Shogo, who seemed to be at the very edge, overlooking the venue for his vacation gave her a smile and a firm nod.

"Quite positive" He told her as he went close, bending over so that his face was over hers, his hands on either side of her for support.

She just stared with a smile into those impossible amber orbs of his.

"You know…You are a picture to behold…I would've loved to paint you" she said, one of her hands snaking to his neck and pulling him to her, landing her lips on his.

Even though their lips were upside down, it didn't seem to stop Oryou, her self control lost to her.

Shogo wasn't at all surprised or shocked. He just simply smiled and returned the kiss with a quick peck before pulling himself away, looking back at the Angel of Death.

"I believe I would pass on such an offer" he smiled before standing up and moving away from her "I prefer to keep myself free from stains such as red" with nothing but death, Oryou was known for her fascinations of murder and would sometimes paint them. But after her passions were brought known, she was forever banned from a brush or a pen. And that was when angels had started avoiding her. Being the angel of death meant that you are able to gain a strong sanity. And even though she was qualified for the job, there will always be a twist, and soon she will be replaced, just how every angel were whom had taken the task,

Oryou only sat up, her hair falling as graceful as it can on her bare shoulders. Her skin blended well with the clouds. She smiled as she touched her lips.

"I believe this may not be the last of our meeting, but near" she said, as he moved back to the edge.

He turns to her and smiles. "I believe so…for now, but you may never know…we may meet after a very long time, and in a different situation"

"In that situation…will I get another kiss?" she asked, pushing her luck.

"You may have the chance to paint" was his only reply as he sprouts his wings and leans backwards, falling to his destination.

* * *

It was early morning, the first they of her freedom, and Akane had done nothing but do the usual mischief. Steal a wallet here, a couple of change there. Prank a local vender here and get an innocent in trouble there. She had also seen a couple of her minions as you'd call it.

As it was said, the cracks were opened for demons to roam. But they never roam in disguise as Akane was, they possess. Turning into invisible shadows and soon going from one human to another to overtake them, or sometimes they stay at one human for a long time.

The night before, she had come across many of the succubus' possessed. But of course, she wasn't here for anything like that. She was to gain her short freedom and enjoy it.

Buying an ice cream with some of the money she stole, she gave it a satisfying lick, when she suddenly sensed a presence she didn't like.

'_Have they figured me out already?! Impossible! Shinya is better than this!'_

She began to run with a few curses she mumbled on the way. As she got far, she could still sense she was being followed.

She was now mixed with a crowd crossing the street when she realized she wasn't sensing demonic presence.

'_This isn't a devil's presence…it's…'_

She looks up from the crossing bridge, just mile away, and even at that far, she can clearly see what she wasn't expecting to meet.

"Angel" she smiled, letting her fangs exposed.

Shogo just smiled while he rests both elbows unto the railings of the bridge. A bag full of newly bought books left just beside him.

"Devil"

Looks the vacation is cut short.


End file.
